Gangster is the New Black
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: We met on the subway, he saved me from death—twice, gave me his ring and a petname, then left me with a lot of questions. Quite the charmer, that gangster boy; —natsuოlucy
1. Chapter 1

**credit: **Inspired by a SasuSaku one-shot I read the other day by Neon Genesis.

**setting: **It's au, darling. Definitely au.

**notes: **I had a lot of fun with this. It's going to be an actual story with a plot and everything, and it's going to be very different from my other gang!au story. I am excited and yet I feel kind of bad for starting another story. I'll try to hold back from posting anymore until I update a couple of my other ones. But I make no promises. You know how I am. I enjoyed writing in first-person for Lucy. It was my first time doing so, but it was fun.

**pairings: **NaLu (main), Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe

**disclaimer: **I own jack.

* * *

_{Yeah you make me merry, make me very, very happy} _

* * *

**i. **

Okay, let me clarify to clear up any confusion that you may have in the future.

I have a routine.

I take the four-thirty train every morning.

Right, I may be crazy, but I have to take it to get to work. And I guess, I don't exactly ride it _every _morning. My schedule is basically as follows.

My alarm goes off at three every morning, I wake up, take a quick shower – I prefer long baths, but what can you do? I get dressed, get my things together, head out into the dark streets of Magnolia, stop by a small coffee shop and buy some kind of breakfast pastry and also a coffee, and then I get on the subway.

My dream is to be an author, but unfortunately, right now I work in a hospital as a pediatric doctor at the Magnolia General Hospital. It's a pretty far cry from what I want to be, I know. But when it comes down to brass tacks, you have to have a job that pays the bills and puts food in your refrigerator. The medical field offered that, and so I took it up.

But you better believe, one day I will become that author I've been dreaming of being for so long.

Anyway, my shift starts at five, and I don't own a car, so how else am I supposed to get to work unless I take the subway? I get off of work around two in the afternoon, and then I get back on the subway, take the two-thirty train home, maybe have dinner or something with my friends who have regular sleep and work schedules, and then I go home and I sleep until it's time to restart the cycle.

I love my job, I really do, but sometimes this monotonous cycle can really weigh me down.

Sometimes.

Lately, however, I've been focusing on more important things.

When you ride the same train almost every day and at the same time, you start to notice things. Mainly the others who ride the same train as you. The others who are crazy enough to be up so early in the morning and out on the streets of the city before anyone else is. People whose schedules are apparently as screwed-up and whacked out as mine.

Strangely enough, there are more people than I would have thought that ride the train at four-thirty in the morning. The first one I noticed because he stood out from among the rest, but I'll get back to him. Anyway, the usual suspects are a blond news reporter who I really try to stay away from, a guy with tan skin and spiky carmine hair – who I also steer clear of because he never looks very friendly, a guy whose right eye isn't visible because of the black hair that hangs over it – he never seems approachable either, although if I had to choose between him and the other two I've mentioned, I'd talk to him first, then there's this older guy with a weird cross looking scar on the side of his face, and finally, there's pinky.

In my honest opinion, he's the handsomest man on the four-thirty. Even though his hair is unruly and a salmon-pink, it actually suits him and only serves his hotness factor further. Let me tell you something about pinky: he's like the incarnation of perfect and handsome. His complexion is a nice tan, and his jaw is chiseled and like, set just so. His eyes are dark and endless – the color of burnt lava, and from the few times I've seen them, his canines and teeth are sharp. He's always – _always _– dressed nicely, usually in some designer suit or something similar.

After a few months of riding the same train, pinky and I have become nodding acquaintances. We may not have much, but what we have is beautiful, and it goes something similar to this:

I get on the four-thirty and walk in.

He looks up at me.

We make eye contact for a few seconds, and deep onyx burns into chocolate brown.

He nods.

I nod.

And that's it, but it's beautiful.

I know that I sound completely cheesy and probably like a teenage girl, but hey, what can I say? The kid is the very definition of all that is handsome and pretty. Yes, pretty. Oh yeah, and another thing.

The kid is a gangster.

Now, I say 'kid', but in reality, he's probably my age or even a year or so older. The term 'kid' just really seems to fit, okay. _Anyway. _

The first time I only noticed his striking pink hair, and yeah, also maybe how extremely good-looking he is.

The second time I noticed his expensive three-piece suit. I just thought he was a lawyer or a businessman of some sort. Now why he would be riding the four-thirty a.m. train is beyond me, but hey, I don't judge.

It was only the third time, however, when I noticed it. The ring on his finger. The _Fairy Tail _ring on his finger. Fairy Tail is the most powerful gang in Magnolia, and that's sort of a statement in itself. See, while Magnolia isn't exactly a cesspool of criminal activity, it's not exactly clean of gangs either.

I'm pretty sure Fairy Tail is a legal gang, but still. Now, I'm also pretty sure that most gangs _are _illegal, but I guess they made an exception in this case or something. There was a time when Magnolia's streets were littered with drug dealers, gang turf wars, illegal importing, constant breaking and entering, and all that criminal jazz. I guess the Magnolia Police Department decided that they needed some help cleaning up the streets or something along that line. And who better to take down gangs than a gang itself?

The answer would be no one, of course.

I have a friend who works in city records and stuff, and I guess while they normally seal the files away forever and ever in the police archives, somehow the files on this case got mixed up and sent to the city records office instead. My friend – Cana Alberona – has never been one to _not _be nosy, so out of curiosity she read the files and passed the information on to me. A lot of the files were redacted, so you couldn't read anything even if you tried, but we gathered enough information to understand that the gang Fairy Tail – which isn't exactly such a bad gang, per say – was hired and legalized to take down the other gangs and stop crime and whatnot.

Pretty smooth move, on the side of the police department anyway.

Anyway, back to my gangster boy.

I realize that we've never even held a conversation before, but I like calling him that better than 'pinky' which, I feel he would find somewhat offensive and probably shoot me for. Maybe. And anyway, we have a meaningful exchange every morning.

We repeat our process today, and I feel a smile stealing across my face as I spare an extra-long glance at his remarkable hair. He doesn't seem to notice, and instead he just slouches there in his seat with his eyes cast toward an adjacent window.

I sit in my usual spot and look around. All the regulars are here. The weirdo blond reporter who I'm pretty sure is half-asleep and mumbling the word 'cool' repeatedly, tall dark and unfriendly is here as well, emo kid, and finally scarface. They're all here like they are every morning.

I am polite, so I would never call them those nicknames I've dubbed them out loud.

Just throwing that out there.

Today, there's also another guy who seems to be drunk and passed out. I watch as he slides around in his seat as the train jolts a couple of times. There's snickering coming from the corner and I turn to see two kids who appear to be barely out of high school approaching him. They're probably after his wallet, the little thieves.

Weird. It's like I'm in some kind of screwed-up harem or something.

Now, I'm not stupid, so I don't usually involve myself in these kind of situations. Mainly because I don't want to end up dead in an alley. But this is the public subway, and those kids are about to pick his pocket. Besides, if this guy is really that much of an idiot to get drunk out of his mind and fall asleep on the subway, he needs a wakeup call. Like having his wallet stolen.

I have a soft spot when it comes to pick-pocketing. It sounds weird, and it's not a fetish, I can assure you. It's just that pick-pocketing is an art, and these kids are not properly trained in the art and by their practicing it so poorly, they're shaming all the great pickpockets out there.

No, I am not a criminal.

Just saying.

This is probably the reason I speak up before I even realize what I'm doing. "Just leave him alone."

That's when they turn to me, angry, and I can see the knife glinting in the florescent light of the subway.

_Shoulda seen that one coming. _

As they advance toward me, I think, and fast. _What to do, what do I do? I'm going to get slashed if I don't think of something quick…_

My eyes wander over to where my gangster is sitting, and it appears he has noticed my situation because he's watching those two kids with his eyes narrowed. Before they can get over to me, I quickly stand and slip into the seat beside him.

He looks over at me, and for a second I'm afraid he'll shoot me or something, but instead, he looks amused.

_Go figure. _

The two wannabe pickpockets have changed course because now they're headed over to my new seat. That is, until they see Mr. Gangster's ring. He raises an eyebrow at them, and they suddenly pale and skitter back to their seats.

I feel a triumphant grin lighting my features. _Haha, take that, suckers. _

I kick my feet back and forth (yeah, I'm twenty-four, so what?) and watch them as they scowl at me, and wince when my gangster looks their way.

I am a genius.

He's watching me from his peripheral vision, and I turn to him, suddenly feeling shy. "Um, thanks. You know, for uh…that."

He shrugs. "I didn't really do anything."

Sure, if you don't count saving a girl's life as 'anything.' "Well still," I smile, "thank you."

It's quiet after that, the only sound coming from the train clanking against the tracks, and I figure that since he probably saved my life, the least I could do is tell him my name.

"I'm Lucy." I offer, lifting my head to look at him.

The guy is like, six inches taller than me, okay.

Long pause.

"Natsu."

I smile, glad to finally have a name to put to such a handsome face. Not to mention that I'm finally talking to the guy I've been admiring for like, weeks. _Natsu. _"So…" I begin, wishing to speak with him more, "you're up awfully early for a guy your age?"

It's more of a question than a statement, really.

His expression is suddenly…well, expressionless. "Business."

Short, curt, he doesn't want to talk about it.

_Okay, okay. My bad. Backtrack. C'mon Lucy…_ "Ah, sorry. Um, that's cool though. Really gangster. I mean! Um, gangster is…not cool…it's…uh, not gangster as in you _you_, I mean, you know um…" _Idiot, idiot, idiot! _I blush and turn away. Well, the best scenario for this situation is that he thinks that I'm a stupid airhead, the worst is that he shoots me.

_I hate my life. _

Then, he laughs. He _laughs. _"Why're you on the four-thirty train?"

I blink a few times in stunned silence. "Um…I work at the hospital." Pause. "I'm a pediatric doctor."

What can I say? Kids are the best, and I like working with them. They deserve to be outside, playing and having a good time, not stuck in some ugly white room with a nasty disease.

And maybe I'm still a little girl on the inside, but so what?

I sneak a glance at his face, and I almost go into cardiac arrest. His smirk is like, the _sexiest _thing I've ever seen. _Keep calm, Lucy. Breathe. Deep breaths now. _"I have an early shift so…"

He nods.

I choke on air.

There is one question I'm just _dying to ask_, and, well, he hasn't shot me yet or anything so, might as well go for it.

"Um, how…how did you become involved with Fairy Tail. If you don't mind me asking, of course." I add quickly at the end.

He becomes very, very still and I think I just lost my ability to breathe. _Oh no oh no oh no. Wrong thing to ask Lucy. You've been spending too much time with Cana. _I don't really think he's going to answer me and there's _still_ that possibility of getting whacked….

"Family thing." he answers.

I hold down a small smile as, once again, I am just a little bit stunned. I'm pretty pleased he's still talking with me, and, you know, hasn't committed homicide on the four-thirty train.

I nod sagely, and pretend I know what he's talking about. My stomach begins to churn and twist and I grimace. I fish around in my messenger bag for the apple turnover I'd purchased earlier at the bakery a few blocks from my apartment.

Natsu watches me and I can practically _hear _his hunger.

I break the turnover in half and offer one to him. "Here," I say, with a smile.

He takes it in his hand, but instead of taking a bite, he just stares down at it. Does he not know how to eat it?

"It's not poisoned, I promise." I blurt, thinking that, for all the world, I could have said something less stupid.

He turns to me, dark eyes blinking, before breaking out into a grin and laughing. "You're a weird girl, Luce."

A…petname?

I blush and puff out my cheeks before turning back to my half of the pastry. "I'm not weird." I mutter, only serving to make him laugh harder.

Soon we reach my stop, and I stand and head toward the exit. Those two kids are still lingering in the back, but as soon as I step off the subway, they head over in my direction.

_Persistent wannabes. _

Suddenly, I feel a hand at the small of my back and I turn around, surprised. Natsu gives me this half-grin, half-smirk thing. Not gonna lie, it's sexy as hell. "Thought I'd walk you to work. You know, so you don't get murdered in an alley or somethin'."

Quite the charmer, this boy.

I smirk at him. "Ah yes, my hero."

* * *

When we're standing outside of the hospital, I turn to him.

"Thanks again, for saving me on the subway and walking me here."

Natsu waves a hand in dismissal. "No problem."

"Well, you know, other than the fact that your stop was ahead of mine, but whatever."

He laughs at my response. "Nah, really. You actually helped me out. I don't really like riding the subway that much."

I raise a golden brow. "Really? Then why are you on it every morning at four-thirty?"

Natsu shoves his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks. "So I don't have to ride with that bastard Gray."

After he gives this answer, he turns to leave, but before he makes it very far, he turns back to me. I'm still standing where he left me a few seconds ago, bag slung over my shoulder, blond hair pulled back into a messy bun.

He looks like he is fighting internally with himself, but only for a split second.

Then, "Here."

He tosses his ring to me. I catch it, of course, thanks to my awesome baseball skills I earned back when I was younger. I gape at him. "What?"

He just gave me a ring. _His _ring. And not just any ring, a _Fairy Tail _ring.

I think my brain may have just short circuited.

Natsu shrugs again. "No one should bother you as long as you have that." there's a dark gleam in his eyes. "They better not, anyway."

There is something that strikes me about his last words. An edge of steel and malice, a warning. But not to me. I'm not sure if it's because he's angry at the thought that someone would disrespect his gang or if it's because something could happen to _me. _

Have to admit, I like the second option better.

I glance down at the ring in my hand. It's made of silver, sterling, no doubt. The Fairy Tail insignia is a beautiful crimson. I like it, but… "Are you sure? I mean, is it _really _okay for you to give this to me? You won't get in trouble, will you?"

He looks amused, and smirks. "I have another one. Besides, there aren't many people that can get me into trouble."

Ah. He's high-ranking then. _Sweet. _My fingers are smaller than his, so I slip the ring onto my thumb. Gotta admit, I feel supercool.

I look up and flash him a nine hundred kilowatt smile. So bright they probably see it overseas in Edolas. "Look! I'm gangster!"

I feel all giddy and excited. Like I've just been asked to prom by my crush.

"Yeah." he snorts, clearly amused. "You look very threatening." he assures anyway.

Blocks from the hospital, the bells in Kardia Cathedral chime to let all souls who are awake – and who are waking – know that it is now five o'clock. Natsu blinks. "I have to go."

"So do I. My shift already started."

I feel a little down though, gotta say. I like this guy, I really do. Gangster part be damned. No wait, that's still pretty cool. "Go and do your gangster-y stuff, I guess."

Natsu smiles at me, all sweet and lovely, and maybe my heart skips a few beats. "You sure are a weirdo, Luce."

And maybe it skips a few more when he calls me that name.

"It is what is so endearing about me." I grin.

I wave him over, and he complies. I stand on tiptoe and lean up, seemingly to whisper something to him. But instead I plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

What is wrong with me. I'm not usually this bold and daring. Hmm. Must be the two brushes and escapes from death this morning. That, and the gangster ring. The gangster ring is _definitely _part of it. And you know, it could really be something about Natsu too.

"Bye Natsu." I whisper in his ear.

I pull back and he gives me that smoldering smirk before tapping my forehead. "See you tomorrow morning, Lucy."

I love it when he says my name. I smile. "Yeah, see you."

I stand and watch – although I'm seven minutes late to my shift – as he turns and leaves. Leaves me with his ring, a sweet petname, and questions. Lots of questions.

The main one being: who the hell is Gray?

* * *

**end notes: **So, this turned out longer than I was going for, but hey? Who cares? Lucy and Natsu are probably a little - or a lot - OOC, sorry about that. I try. I really do. Anyway, I may be on break but I have some American History to finish. It's always American History, isn't it? Pfft.

**last call: **Review, favorite, and follow for me, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

**notes: **I have been sick since Saturday night, and let me tell you, it has not been a pleasant experience. I'm kind of slowly recovering. Anyway, this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would. I was planning on it being like, a thousand words, and then it turned into almost four thousand. Writing takes my mind off of my horrible cold, I guess. So please, I hope you enjoy. And don't get sick.

**edit: **Okay so I got a lot of reviews saying that Natsu and Lucy had already exchanged names in the first chapter - _which they did do_ - and I was sick and so I wrote this chapter basing it on the fact that she didn't know his name yet. That was stupid, I am sorry. I fixed it. I _hope. _

* * *

_{I'll keep us together whatever it takes}_

* * *

**ii.**

Let me tell you something kids.

With that Fairy Tail ring on my finger, I feel like the most powerful person in the world. I feel like I'm on a sugar high and there is _no way I'm ever coming down. _It's exciting and just awesome in general and maybe that kiss on the cheek I gave my gangster is part of it too.

And, you know, maybe I just like the fear and respect I get from other people now.

Cashier at the grocery store or fast food place giving me trouble?

I subtly flash the ring and BAM!

Instant service.

Long lines at the store or when I'm picking up takeout?

I just not-so-subtly show them all my ring and viola!

I'm the first person in line and I get home in time for the Supernatural marathon instead of making it home halfway through.

Okay, so maybe I'm sort of kind of abusing my power, but excuse me, no one should make Sam and Dean wait, okay.

Anyway, back to the ring. It is super cool, okay. And speaking of the ring, what about its original owner? The handsome gangster who probably saved my life twice and then walked me to work where I kissed him on the cheek? Yeah, him.

I still don't know who exactly he is.

This really bothers me, because he saved my life and then gave me his ring and I pretty much _kissed _him and I don't just _kiss random guys from the subway, _so yeah. You can see my problem. And it is a problem that needs to be resolved, _fast. _

We still have our nodding routine, and we've chatted lightly a few times, but when I finally worked up the nerve to ask him about it – I came down with this terrible, and I mean just _awful_, cold. So I have not taken the subway to work for three days because, numero uno, I can't really work when my head feels like it's about to explode. Two, I don't want any of my cute, child patients to catch what I have, and three, I don't want to infect anyone else I come in contact with.

I almost threw a temper tantrum – which is not cool, and I'm super cool okay, but this situation was an exception – when I couldn't take the subway to work so I could ask my gangster who he actually was. (Even though I'm practically playing with fire here.) Well, I probably would have stomped my foot and thrown myself at the nearest piece of furniture dramatically – thank _you, _Disney – if I hadn't felt like my head was about to burst and I was dizzy with a high fever.

Because tripping on my area rug and smacking my head into my side table is exactly what I needed.

Not.

Anyhow, while I was very, very sick and very, very miserable and lying on my couch watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reruns, I got to thinking. Mostly about Natsu and all the questions he left me with.

Besides the nagging question of why he gave me his ring exactly, there had also been another one present in my mind. That Gray guy – at least, I'm assuming that he's a guy – and what he has to do with my gangster. (Yes, I still call him 'my gangster', okay. I can't just call him 'The Gangster' because there are seriously _hundreds _of gangsters in Magnolia. How would anyone know the difference? Not that I've told anyone about him, of course.)

Anyway.

'Probably one of his gangster buddies.' the rational part of my brain concluded, but my not rational, sickness infected, writer's imagination part of my brain had other ideas.

'He could be the happiness fairy, or – or, maybe he's a ghost. Maybe he haunts my gangster's car or something. He does have a weird name…maybe he's an old college friend and they carpool, only my gangster doesn't carpool, he takes the subway to avoid Gray for unstated and unknown reasons. This bothers me. I really need to find out. And hey, do gangsters go to college? Do they even have buddies in the first place? I mean, they're _gangsters, _so…'

That _highly rational _way of thinking _really _helped – sarcasm completely intended because, it did jack for me and my sick brain.

And really got me wondering if gangsters have buddies.

Putting my cold-induced theory of this Gray person being the ghost of the happiness fairy who is an old friend of my gangster's from college that haunts my gangster's car for unknown reasons, we're getting back into the present now.

I finish pulling my blonde hair into a messy bun and grab my purse and coat, before heading out my door and down the stairs. If I dare say, I have a nice apartment. It is comfortable and functional, in a homey sort of way. I don't live in an expensive neighborhood like most of my coworkers – although, believe you me, my landlady charges _ridiculous _amounts of rent each month – and while I'm pretty sure I could afford a nice, fancy house in a gated neighborhood, I don't want that.

I mean, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, only daughter of Jude Heartfilia, CEO of Heartfilia Concerns. I grew up in a ridiculously large mansion and I'd rather not go back to that any time soon. Or at all. Ever. Because, contrary to what most people think, I am not 'Daddy's Little Girl' and I am not spoiled rotten. My father never even paid much attention to me until I was of marrying age.

I was _not _about to be a victim of an unhappy arranged marriage. Never in a million years.

Old Macao Conbolt and Wakaba wave at me when I burst through the doors of Mirajane's. Okay, so maybe they're not old _old, _but they're getting up there. I wave and smile back at them before I walk up to the counter.

Those two are like the only ones here at four twenty-three in the morning, besides my friend from city records – Cana Alberona, who is, more often than not, nursing a hangover with a Mirajane's special cure.

The owner of the small café smiles at me as I approach the counter. "Good morning Lucy, what can I get you today?"

Let me tell you something about Mirajane Strauss. She's twenty-four with beautiful white wavy hair, and the deepest sapphire eyes you'll ever see. She is the sweetest, most kindest and generous person you'll ever meet in your life and if you don't think so, you must be one of those people who kicks puppies. She owns and operates Mirajane's Café & Coffee Shop, and she is very good at what she does.

I smile back. "Oh, surprise me I guess. I'd like a black coffee, no sugar, just some milk in it this morning though, please."

Normally, I like my sweets okay. And this means peppermint mochas around Christmas and a macchiato every once in a while because when you get up every morning around three, you _need _caffeine to keep you going. But, since I have been sick and I want to build up my immune system, I won't be having sugar in a while.

I glance around the cozy but stylish café and notice the body of my dear friend Cana slumped over a table off in the corner. I turn back to Mira and put on my best sympathetic look before pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the brunette. "And a straight black coffee for that poor soul over there."

She smiles and chuckles, Macao snorts, and Wakaba guffaws.

"Poor soul indeed." the latter comments sarcastically, and I have to try _really hard _to suppress a smile.

Mira returns shortly with my order, and the mystery in a light brown paper bag stamped with her café's logo, number, and address. "Here you go, Lucy. That'll be thirty jewels, please."

Another thing I like about Mira is that she doesn't charge out-of-the-roof prices on her merchandise. Now I realize that thirty jewels sounds like a lot of money, but here in our lovely Fiore, the currency is just a bit different and thirty jewels really isn't that bad.

I smile again and hand over the amount of jewels. "Thanks Mira. See you tomorrow morning!"

She smiles and waves before placing a cup of plain black coffee on the counter, which I pick up and on my way out, set in front of my sleeping friend who doesn't even stir.

I laugh to myself when I'm back out on the street and headed toward the subway station. Cana should really take me out to dinner or something sometime, because I buy her coffee like every other morning and I've been doing so for months.

Apparently, when she asks about it, all Mirajane tells her is that her guardian angel is watching out for her. That thought makes me laugh harder.

My thoughts travel back to my gangster and all the unanswered questions that I have. What if, in the three days I was absent from taking the four-thirty, he decided not to ride it anymore? He did say he wasn't overly fond of trains…what if he changed his mind and started carpooling with that mysterious Gray guy?

(_That isn't likely_, the rational part of my brain reminds me, _he's taken the same train for months, so what would make him change his mind after three days?_ It is a good question, I realize.)

There's something churning in my stomach and with a start I realize that just maybe, it is quite possibly _fear. _I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll never get the answers to all of my gangster and that I'll never find out who Gray actually is. Not sure why that part bothers me so much, but it does so I go with it.

Now, there are not many things that I'm afraid of. Puh-_lease. _I am Lucy Heartfilia, and Lucy Heartfilia is not afraid of stupid things. Except maybe bugs. Bugs are gross.

I shudder at the thought.

Usually I can be very brave. Like, this one time when I was twelve and was at summer camp, I was kind of off on my own because I had a hard time making friends back then. I saw this thing in the grass and when I leaned over, I realized it was a snake. I have never been overly fond of the skinny creatures, but for some weird reason, it was fake.

I had looked over to the group of boys who were playing soccer a few hundred feet away from me, and I had grinned. Then, I proceeded to pick up the snake by the tail – which I'm still not sure how it got there, but whatever – and ran towards them screaming at the top of my lungs, "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

Let me take a moment to remind you that since my father was filthy rich, he of course, did not send me to any regular old summer camp. Nope. I would have rather gone to a regular summer camp where you roast marshmallows over campfires and tell scary ghost stories and sleep in log cabins on bunk beds, but instead I got stuck with this really expensive summer camp where all the rich and spoiled kids go.

And let me reiterate – I was never a spoiled rich kid.

So of course, while in a regular summer camp, those boys would have run over to me to see what kind of snake I had in my hand and maybe ask "Where did you find it?" or "Can I hold it?" and possibly say things like "It's a shame it's not real." and maybe I could have made some friends, but this particular 'special' group of boys…

Ran away screaming at the top of their lungs with their knees knocking together. A couple of them tripped, and let me just tell you right here and now, it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

I kind of almost got myself kicked out – which, mind you, was a decision I would have been happy with – but the councilors and staff were so afraid of the power my dad held over everybody that I stayed and was still treated like a princess.

To this day, when I think about that particular incident, it still cracks me up.

I laugh to myself as I climb on the subway – worries totally forgotten until I don't see that normal bedhead of pink hair. Then I start to panic.

All the regulars are here, and this time there is no drunk guy passed out or two teenage ruffians looking to mug him. Honestly, I hadn't seen those guys since, well, Natsu scared them off.

Another hilarious thing I've seen.

Except this time I don't feel like laughing.

I gulp and walk toward my regular seat, which is two down the row across from where my gangster usually sits. Instead, there's another guy sitting in his place. Wearing an expensive brand name pair of dark slacks, and a dark vest over a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows– which reminds me of my gangster – and a black fedora over his head. His gaze is directed toward the floor, and I sit nervously in my seat, eyes never leaving him.

I fidget with the strap of my purse and think about pulling my iPod and earbuds out of it. That is, until my gaze momentarily lands on the stranger sitting two seats down and across from me. I narrow my eyes and slip my hand back out of my purse.

That scarf.

The same white scarf that my gangster always wore. I've always thought it looked like dragon scales, but bury me six feet under if I ever mention something like _that _to anybody.

But that stranger is wearing it and he's raising his head and oh crap oh _crap _just look _away_ –

And our eyes meet because my life sucks.

I jump in my seat but nobody except that stranger guy notices.

He grins.

I scowl. Deeply. I am _mad_, dammit!

I cross my arms and pout as he stands from his seat and makes his way over to the empty one on my right side. "Hey." he says smoothly, and _no no no _Lucy, you are _mad _at this guy _remember. _

I totally cave like two seconds later.

"Hi. I see you have decided to start wearing a hat. How very Indiana Jones of you." I greet.

He almost laughs at me. "Wrong kind of hat."

"It's still kind of the same thing. You know, just a little bit more evolved. Like, like – the evolution of the hat. Like that."

This time, he does laugh. And ruffles my hair.

Wait, wait. Isn't that a sign of showing _affection_?

Is he showing me _affection_?

"You haven't taken the train in a few days. I was starting to get worried."

_Worrying now? Do not faint, I repeat, do _not _faint. _

I look away from him so he doesn't notice the pretty pink blush on my face. I think he still sees it anyway. Darn. "I was sick."

"Did you go to the doctor?" he questions, suddenly turning my face to him and _just back the truck up what is happening? _

I completely freeze as he puts his warm, warm hand to my forehead – it is really an unhuman sort of warmth that makes me want to close my eyes and go to sleep. "Your face is all red. Do you still have a fever?"

I pull back, blush intensifying – oh goody – and proceed to give him a look that is a mix of horror and embarrassment. Smooth, Lucy, smooth. "What?! No! I_ am _a doctor! I know how to take care of myself! I'm fine!"

Natsu does not look convinced.

Well,_ I_ thought I was pretty convincing.

"If you say so." he comments, and we fall into slightly strained silence.

Which we have never had before and I do _not _know how to handle this okay. So I fidget with the hem of my pink burnout hoodie and very, very quietly hum 'Bulletproof' to myself as all my previous unanswered questions run like, three hundred marathons through my head.

I'm getting pretty tired of them which is probably why I blurt "So what's your name, exactly?" before I even realize what I'm doing.

I panic.

"I mean, I already _know _your name and I am so stupid what I am doing? Rambling on like this? Haha...ha...,"

My gangster looks at me with this half-amused, half-grin expression and replies:

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And you are?"

At which point, my super stressed brain promptly fries.

Like, I knew his name was Natsu, but _Natsu Dragneel_?

Natsu Dragneel is one of the highest-ranking members in Fairy Tail. Like, I knew he was pretty far up there, but I don't think you understand when I say 'highest-ranking' because he's like, the highest of the high. When you get to _his _position, the only place you can go next is head of Fairy Tail.

Yeah, that high.

And I think, _oh boy. I should probably answer. _

"Uh, I'm um, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Well, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned my last name but he's a _gangster. _A very, very high-ranking gangster with lots and lots of _connections _like, _everywhere. _He probably already knew who I was before he even asked.

I'm not exactly sure if that's okay with me.

Natsu grins at me and leans back in his seat. "So Luigi –,"

Oh _no. _He did _not _just go _there. _

"I am _not _some character from a video game, let alone the brother of a fat plumber who reminds me of a tomato! My name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y!" I snap. And then I slap my hands over my mouth and look up at him in horror.

And…he's laughing at me. Again.

"Okay, okay. _Lucy_, then." he smiles.

I nod.

We're just like, reintroducing ourselves on the four-thirty train because I am an idiot.

"Can I walk you to work again this morning?"

I choke on my spit and ever so graciously reply, "Eh?"

Natsu grins at me again. "May I have the pleasure of walking you to work again?"

Why, isn't he using such elegant language so early in the morning. How charming.

"Um, I guess?" my answer sounds more like a question. "What about Gray? And your…gangster…stuff?"

He waves a hand as we pull to a stop. "That icy prick can wait, and so can work. You, on the other hand…I just need to make sure no one is disrespecting Fairy Tail by harassing you or something."

I glance at the ring on my finger. My insides feel strangely warm. Like, I know how they say that you feel it in your heart, but in all truth, I feel it in the area where my stomach and liver are. Huh. "Okay."

Natsu nods and takes my hand before leading me off the subway. "Okay."

After a while in comfortable silence, I decide to ask a question that's been bothering me since he told me his name.

"So um, is it okay if I call you Natsu?" I peer up at him through my bangs.

Even though I've already called him by his first name. Smooth, Lucy. So smooth.

He turns and gives me this lopsided grin. "That's fine. I'd prefer it actually."

I smile down at the ring on my right thumb. "Cool."

"So does that mean it's okay for me to call you Lucy?"

I glance up at him in surprise. "Yeah, I mean. Only my really serious coworkers and like, my dry cleaner guy only call me Doctor or Miss Heartfilia. I like Lucy better."

Our hands are still linked, because he hasn't bothered to drop mine since we left the train station. And, I'll be completely honest, I haven't really felt like dropping his either. You know, because it's cold outside and his hand is really warm. Yeah, that's totally it.

Not gonna lie, I guess. I really like holding his hand.

And you know, I think this is the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**end notes: **Okay, so I didn't proofread this because I didn't really feel like it and I have to Beta something after I post this so yeah. And I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon so I do not have all day. So I apologize. Hopefully Office 2013's spellcheck did a good job and alerted me to most of my mistakes. Oh, and, 'Bulletproof' is a cool song, okay. Don't judge. I like to sing it when I'm putting away dishes.

**thanks to: **All of you who added this to your favorites and follows. And a round of applause for those of you who reviewed.

**last call: **If you like Shingeki no Kyojin, then I have an EreMika drabble series you could check out called 'Wrapped in Red.' What? I'm endorsing my drabble series in one of my stories? Psh, no, this isn't - okay so maybe it is. Anyway, have a great week and see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter title: **Save the Starlight

**notes: **So I fixed last chapter, hopefully. I was still pretty sick when I typed that up, okay? Sorry about that. Anyway, the wait is over - here's the newest chapter!

* * *

**_._**

_{Oh, I found my lucky number} _

**_._**

* * *

**iii.**

My best friend in this whole wide world is an unusually petite girl by the name of Levy McGarden. I guess I shouldn't say 'girl' because we're the same age, but whatever. Anyway, we've been friends since middle school, and she is perfect in her own quirky way. We both love reading, and share several common interests – like my obsession with Spider-Man.

We've exchanged our deepest, darkest secrets and know how to read each other like a book. That's the way best friends should be. She's someone I can depend on, day or night, to help me out of sticky or emotional situations. We shared a dorm in college – although we also roomed with this girl named Erza Scarlet, but I'll get to her later – and so I know that she doesn't normally wear much jewelry.

Why, you ask? Well, she prefers headbands for one thing, but our second year of college, there was this incident with a boy and yeah. Not going to go into the details, but Levy kind of gave up trying to wear pretty trinkets after that. She does wear this cute friendship bracelet I gave her when we were in the sixth grade – I made it by hand, okay, and I always wear the one she gave me – and she has pierced ears so of course she wears earrings. But other than that, she doesn't usually wear anything of that sort.

Which is exactly why I notice the ring on her finger right off the bat. It sticks out like a zebra among unicorns and I just stare.

It's almost inconspicuous, to other people maybe, but not to me.

Let's play a game, Levy.

I spy with my little eye something that does not belong. Can you guess what it is?

No?

Okay. I'll answer. The correct response is – _that ring on your finger! _It is so out of place and making my selective OCD spike beyond its normal rate. And, you know, maybe I also kind of really want to know why she has it.

Because Levy only wears jewelry if someone gives it to her.

So I wonder who it was? How many poking and prodding questions will it take to get an answer?

_Let's find out._

"Hey Levy," I speak up, my voice perky and unassuming, "I like that ring. Where did you get it?"

_One._

She immediately turns red. It's unnatural and seriously contrasts with her pretty blue hair. Ho ho. Looky there. Am I right, or am I right?

"N – nowhere." she mumbles and looks away.

I am _so _right.

"Really? I mean, it's a ring. So it has to come from somewhere. Extalia, maybe?"

_Two. _

I see before me, a color show of all the shades of red known to man.

_Score_, Lucy.

"'Cause like, rings don't just come out of nowhere, right? Or am I missing something here? Do they appear like magic now because if so then I want one. I want it to land right in my open hand."

_Three. _

I am horrible for torturing my best friend like this, but screw that. I haven't had this much fun since, well, since that one group at the subway station suddenly broke into a flash mob and started dancing to 'Gangham Style.'

It was glorious. No lie. Ah, the good times.

"So let's see this ring, okay? Okay!"

_The world may never know. _

She's been hiding it conspicuously behind her dress ever since we met outside the restaurant and I'm more than a little bit suspicious. It's on the wrong finger, so obviously it's not an engagement ring. Besides, I am her best friend so I would _definitely _know if she's in a relationship, let alone _engaged. _

So my right hand promptly shoots out – and on my right thumb, there is my Fairy Tail ring, looking as spectacular as ever – and I grab her left hand and bring it up. Momentarily, I have forgotten that I haven't yet told her or any of my other friends about my special gift, and I don't want her to get the wrong idea, okay.

However, it seems she's too distracted with trying to pull her hand back and out of my sight before I can see her new trinket.

Ha ha. As if. Remember, awesome baseball skills, so I have a great grip. Her hand's not going anywhere, anytime soon. Or at least until I let go.

"Lu! No! Don't look at it! Let me go! Lu! Lu!"

While she is panicking, I turn over her hand to see what kind of pretty gem is on the ring. So imagine my surprise when I don't see a gem at all. Because there are, in fact, several glittering on the sterling silver band.

I am shocked beyond all words. Really. Because this isn't just any old ring.

There are several sparkling, tiny, black diamonds set in a background of silver. And they are set in a pattern.

It is a Fairy Tail ring.

So like, I guess we not only have matching friendship bracelets now but matching gangster rings as well? How cool is that? But first.

"You're in _Fairy Tail_?!" I gasp, feeling betrayed because _how could she join and not tell me about this? _

Levy jerks her hand back. Ah, my wonderful grip must have slipped, such a shame. "No!" she shrieks as several curious heads turn in our direction.

Did I mention that I just practically screamed out that my best friend is in one of the most notorious and well-known gangs in the city in a public and popular eating establishment?

Well, I did.

Oops.

"I'm not!" Levy hisses, almond-colored eyes flashing with fear.

Oh no, I've upset her. I didn't mean to do that.

"This is a – um, it's a – a g-gift! Yeah! It's just a gift. So no need to go shouting it to the world, okay Lucy?" I nod, she sighs in relief.

And then she notices that I am also sporting a pretty and rather remarkable piece of jewelry. Yeah, this could be bad. Like, I kid you not. Seriously.

Levy's eyes go wide and I immediately know what she's thinking and _oh boy oh no this is very, very not good. _Maybe it'll work out okay. Maybe she won't freak out. Maybe we won't make a scene.

We're totally going to make a scene.

I try to retract my hand but alas, I am not fast enough because her hand shoots out and she has it locked in an iron grip. Whoa there Levy, when did you get so strong? She holds my hand up by my wrist and I take a moment to admire my nails – I just had them done yesterday. They're this really pretty turquoise color with little golden hearts detailed on them and they have little diamonds in the center. They're super cool and pretty.

Levy, however, does not seem as impressed.

"Lu," she hisses, "_and you're freaking out about _me _'being in Fairy Tail'_?! What is this?!"

Correction, my dear McGarden. I was not 'freaking out', I was just upset because I thought you'd joined without me.

I stare at the very pretty ring on my finger. The Fairy Tail symbol is laid out in glittering rubies and wow, Natsu really wore something like this? That is just so classy. He's classy.

Damn.

"'This,'" I bend my fingers twice, creating air quotations, "is a Fairy Tail ring. Isn't it pretty? Not black diamond like yours, but I hear that rubies are so in this season."

She does not find me amusing today, apparently, because she gives me this heated glare. Let me tell you something about the Levy McGarden glare: it is actually pretty scary okay. Like, my best friend is usually so happy and smiley and cheerful, but get on her bad side and she'll give you her trademark glare that is so unused, it is mythical.

People don't believe me when I say it exists. It's like telling them that unicorns are real – which they _so are, okay. _Don't give me those incredulous and disbelieving stares. Levy McGarden's glare is as real as chickens and you _know _that chickens are real.

And so is her loud voice. Oh crap, I hope she doesn't use her loud voice.

That's even scarier than her glare.

It will make a grown man turn and run for the hills.

I am _so _doomed, aren't I?

And if she tells Erza, _oh. _I don't even want to _think _about that.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Think happy thoughts, Lucy. Unicorns, glitter, Spider-Man, freshly-baked cookies, lollipops, chalupas – _aaand, _Levy's still glaring at me.

I squeak.

"Lu, you haven't…_joined, _have you?" she questions, staring at me expectantly.

Well, no but –

"Um, not really." I answer, my mouth contorting into a frown.

Levy looks relieved. "Oh, okay." then, she stops and narrows her eyes.

Well damn I thought we were done and okay there for a second. Way to crush my hopes, Lev.

Team Levy: 1

Team Lucy: 0

Guess I'd better answer before she blows a fuse.

"Um, well, you know like, how you said that your ring was a gift? Yeah. Mine was too." I give her my brightest smile and almost blind the waiter bringing us our food.

Come to think of it, there seem to be a lot of Fairy Tail members giving their rings to unsuspecting girls these days. Hm. That's interesting.

I lean in really close and beckon her to do the same. She complies, and I hold up my hand because what I'm about to disclose to her is super top secret and need-to-know but for her ears only.

"I got it from this really hot guy on the subway I take every morning when I go to work."

She gives me this shocked look that is just perfect and I grin.

"I showed you mine, now show me yours. I want to know where you got that ring!"

I can be extremely subtle, but not today. Nope. I have other priorities right now. Like getting Levy to spill her guts about where exactly and from whom she got that ring. I don't really _need _to know. But yeah, I kind of need to know. My curiosity is insatiable.

Levy gives me a look. It's a look that clearly states that she is not amused. She doesn't have to amused, I just want her to answer the question.

"If I tell you, will you drop it?" she questions, flipping some of her wavy azure locks over her shoulder.

_Well, that depends on the answer. _I think to myself, but smile and nod my head anyway.

She sighs and motions for me to move closer. I do so, eagerly.

"This scary-looking guy gave it to me. I pass him on my way to the library every morning and don't freak out but, the other day I almost got mugged but he beat up the guys who were trying to hurt me and gave me this." Levy holds up her left hand and points to the ring on her finger. "I was sort of scared to wear it, but he said it'd keep me safe so here I am now, wearing it because I forgot to slip it off so you wouldn't see and have a panic attack."

I laugh. "Me too."

Levy snorts. "I can't believe this."

"Weird, isn't it? The members or Fairy Tail are being strangely generous these days. Distributing out their help to girls in need and giving their rings away." I grin.

She sighs and smiles. "We'd better not let Erza see these until we explain our situations to her."

I cringe. "Wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea."

Levy shivers. "I want to live a while longer."

I nod in agreement.

Now, Erza's a great person and a good and loyal friend, really. But she also tends to get violent and super scary and she makes grown men cry and beg on their knees for mercy. It's sort of funny and extremely terrifying at the same time. You don't want to get on her bad side.

And if she thought you had joined a gang – whether it was legal or not – she'd give you both a piece of her mind and the beating of a lifetime. Now, Levy and I have never exactly suffered her physical wrath, but she can scream pretty loudly and I'd like to keep my eardrums, thank you.

Besides, there was this one time in college that I accidentally knocked her strawberry cake onto the floor and she went _berserk. _Like, imagine a demon, on fire with a thousand swords and a banshee voice. That's bad enough, but when Erza completely loses it, it's even _worse. _

You can run, but you can't hide from her.

It's terrifying.

She took _all _my books – excluding my text books, because her opinion is that education is important – and hid them for _three weeks. _All my pleasure reading materials just…gone. I was flat out broke and couldn't purchase any more and I couldn't borrow any from Levy because she threatened to do the same thing to the blunette.

For two bookworms, that is worse than physical harm.

On the bright side, I ended up getting an A+ in theoretical physics because I pretty much finished up the book because I had nothing else to read in my free time.

Anyway.

Levy and I return to our normal bestie dynamics, and after dinner I walk her back to her apartment. She's small and fragile, I don't want anything bad to happen to her. And it's late at night so that's not safe no matter what city you live in – let alone one that is notorious for its gangs.

"Have you heard from Erza lately, anyway?" I question, swinging my purse as I walk along the edge of a canal.

There's a network of them that run through Magnolia, and they're pretty cool.

Levy stares at me in worry. Psh, I'm not an amateur at walking on the edge of canals. I got this, Levy. "No, not really. I wonder how she likes her job."

I smile and shrug, spreading my arms out as I walk along. "She's really great with kids – not that anyone's supposed to know that – so I don't see why she wouldn't like being a teacher."

"She teaches kindergarten. I've visited her at the school during lunch a few times, and sometimes I walk in while she's still in class." Levy smiles and looks up at the sky. "It's adorable and so sweet. She'll be a great mother one day."

I heave a sigh. "This is true. I need to go visit her at school on my week days off, because I must see this display of cute that you swear actually happens."

Levy chuckles. "Ah, Lu. You're truly one of a kind."

"There's no other way to be." I warn lightheartedly and she laughs.

I turn my gaze heavenward. "Although, if I had to be anything else – like, as in _if you could be anything, what would you be? _– I'd be a star."

"Really? Why is that?" my best friend asks me, turning her head to follow my gaze.

I smile wistfully. "Well, because up there –,"

I never get to finish my answer, because at that moment, I come to a crack in the canal. It's not really something to worry about – which is probably the reason they haven't repaired it – as long as you're looking and watching where you are going.

I am not. Instead, my range of sight is full of outer space, dark skies, and twinkling stars.

Which is exactly why I don't see the crack in the wall.

My foot gets caught in it, and my eyes widen as I feel my ankle twist at an odd angle. It hurts, like, _really hurts. _I let out a scream of pain and then I realize. I've lost my balance – I'm going to _fall into the canal. _

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but right now, the season is winter and so the water is _freezing cold. _If I don't drown, I'll probably die of hypothermia and exposure.

Levy screams.

And I hear someone else screaming too. It's fearful and as I flail and fall over the edge, I realize.

I'm the one screaming.

My world is flashing and spinning – it's all dark skies, swirling stars, a flash of blue – most likely Levy's hair, flying blonde locks of my own hair, and a sliver of silver and sparkling red.

Natsu's ring. My ring.

I clench my fist, making sure that my thumb is inside. If I'm going under, if I'm going to die, then I'm going to die with that ring on my finger. Call me sentimental, but it's important to me.

I'm still screaming, even though it sounds disembodied and bloodcurdling, and I close my eyes.

I'm not ready for the fall. Or the cold water.

It all happens way too _fast. _

* * *

**end notes:** I am evil, aren't I? I'm having so much fun with this story. It's great.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter title: **Skip the Poetry Verses

**notes: **I meant to update this last week. Ahaha. I've been super busy with school, other obligations, and also family stuff. Gomen.

**thoughts: **Hats off for My Chemical Romance. 'The Only Hope for Me is You' is definitely one of my favorites songs by them.

* * *

_._

_{Can I be the only hope for you?} _

_._

* * *

**iv. **

You know that thing that's supposed to happen when you're going to die – or at least, when you _think _that you're going to die? Where your whole life flashes before your eyes in like, three seconds or something? Where vivid and vibrant memories clash and play out before your eyes like a film?

I expect that to happen, but the only thing I see is that book on my kitchen table that I haven't finished reading. It's kind of disappointing, really. Because I was kind of hoping to finish that book before I died. Irony.

I take a deep breath. It's fast and freezing – but I need it before I go under.

I'm not going to catch that new episode of The Walking Dead tonight I have recorded, am I?

Levy's still screaming for help, and I feel bad about that. It seems like I've been falling for five minutes, when in reality it's probably only been five seconds and I should be hitting the surface any time now.

Instead, my right arm is almost pulled out of my socket.

"OW!"

Something tugs on my sore arm and pulls me back over the ledge. I grind my teeth together and look down at my arm before cautiously rubbing it. The next thing I know, Levy practically glomps me, and oh wow my ankle feels like someone's stabbing it with a sword that's on fire.

"Lu!" my best friend wails as I twitch beneath her. "I thought you were going to die!"

I laugh nervously and cautiously pat her on the back. "Ha ha, your lack of faith disturbs me, Levy." I inform in a shaky voice.

(There's always an opportunity for a _Star Wars_ reference, okay. And I kind of need some cheering up. Please, I'm almost on the verge of crying here.)

That was freaking scary, okay. I kind of thought I was going to die too. But then I was miraculously saved and – wait. What?

My brows furrow. "Levy…did you pull me back?"

"No," she rubs the tears out of her eyes, "he did."

I blink and follow the path of her finger to the figure behind us.

It is a guy and whoa he's pretty handsome. Like, not _Natsu _handsome, but this guy's _something_, let me tell you. He has a head of dark hair and it seems he has a rather remarkable bedhead. His eyes are a dark midnight color and his complexion is pale – like, paler than most of the people I know. Except for maybe Juvia. She's in a class all her own – for more than one reason. Anyway, getting off topic here. He's dressed well, like, designer suit, high class, black tie kind of well. His hands are shoved into his pockets and honestly, to me he looks like a brooding type of guy.

Who just probably saved my life. Which was in jeopardy because of a stupid mistake I made.

I should thank him.

Levy pulls back and I move to take a step forward, reaching out my hand. Only, I don't make it six inches because, while I may have forgotten about my ankle, my body sure didn't. So I crumble to the ground with a cry of pain. Tonight is just not my night.

Both Levy and mystery guy rush forward to my aid and wow. I knew I was a klutz but this is ridiculous.

"Lucy, are you alright?" the petite blunette questions, kneeling beside me and casting a suspicious glance at my ankle.

I laugh and brush my bangs out of my eyes. "Y – yeah, I'll be okay. I probably just twisted it or something when I fell. I'm so clumsy."

Levy narrows her eyes, but I turn away from her piercing gaze to shake hands with my savior. "Thanks. You know, for most likely saving my life. It would have sucked to go out like that."

For the first time tonight, I see his lips turn upward. "No problem. I'm happy to save a damsel in distress every once in a while."

"Oh really." I scoff. "Well, thanks anyway."

And then I try to get up and off the cold cobblestone. Bad decision because I can't. Like, it is just not physically possible for me at this time.

_Eff my life. _

Levy regards me with concern. Oh, how sweet of her. That's my best friend for you. "Lu, are you okay?" she narrows her eyes just a little bit. "_Really _okay?"

I groan and throw my head back. The stars are still sparkling way up there, just like they had been before I took an almost dive into the river. "Uh, no not really. I think it's broken."

She sighs in a 'I-knew-it-but-we're-best-friends-so-this-also-a-sigh-of-fondness' type of way and I smile sheepishly. "Only you, Lu. Only you."

It is at this time that mystery guy slash my savior seems to notice the prized possession on my thumb. Well, at least it's still there. He blinks in surprise and why do I feel so self-conscious all of a sudden? He casts a quick glance over in Levy's direction, and sees her ring sparkling in the moonlight. We're all only a few feet away from each other, and suddenly I feel claustrophobic. Maybe I should have that checked out.

"You…you're with Fairy Tail?" he questions, eyes shining with disbelief.

I open my mouth to speak and apparently Levy notices because she cuts me off before I can start telling lies. I've always wanted to be a writer, so of course I can come up with elaborate stories in point five seconds. Levy just does not appreciate my special gift. And, you know, it's not good to lie either but what else are we supposed to do in this situation? You can't just tell a random stranger about that ring on your finger even if he technically saved your life.

That's just not how it's done. There is no poetic justice in it.

Let me reiterate. As much as Levy loves books, she apparently doesn't give two cents about poetic justice tonight.

I see recognition in mystery guy's eyes when he looks at our rings. He might just know the original owners of these pretty little trinkets…which is a situation that could go two ways. Levy seems to realize this too, because she hurries to explain.

"These are…they're not…I mean, they _are but_, we're not _in _Fairy Tail per _say_," she struggles as mystery guy watches her in amusement.

I decide to step in – _ouch no_, figure of speech here because I can't walk right now – before things get worse. "Here's the truth: these were not originally our rings. They're gifts. Very authentic and very effective gifts, but gifts nonetheless. We are not officially members of Fairy Tail."

If I was, my ring insignia would not be red, but rather pink. Not because Natsu's hair is pink or anything, you know, pink is kind of thought of as a girl color and I'm a girl so…yeah. That's definitely it. I mean, I _like _red and I _love _my ring, but I'm just saying.

At this time, I notice something silver glinting in the moonlight. It's on mystery guy's hand, and I narrow my eyes to try and make it out. When I see it, I put two and two together and wonder how many of these guys are actually going to pop up in my life.

The number is rapidly rising. Like the stocks, only the stock market is usually going the other way. A shocking plunge kind of thing.

Anyway.

"But you are." I blurt before I can stop myself, and I can almost hear Levy's heart stop. My hand flies to my mouth, and yet my other one is pointing at the band around his right ring finger.

Wow Lucy. Your powers of deduction are astounding but your methods and tactics need some major work. Now I know why my dream of being a private detective wouldn't work out.

My mystery savior guy slash Fairy Tail member sends me a smirk. "Lucy, was it?" I nod. "You found me out."

"Well it's not like any of you Fairy Tail members are exactly subtle. I mean, you wear gang rings – it's not really hard to spot you."

Boy, I'm just racking up the points tonight, aren't I?

He extends his hand. "Gray Fullbuster."

I narrow my eyes but shake his hand for the second time nonetheless. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Lucy. _Just _Lucy. This is my personal publicist, Levy. We really have to get going now because I have prior engagements to see to tonight. So please excuse us."

Those 'prior engagements' being a date with the awesome Daryl Dixon and a pair of comfortable pajamas but hey, what else would I be doing?

Levy stares at me in open-mouthed shock – probably because I just blatantly lied straight to the face of a member of a notorious gang, but whatever – and Gray looks at me in amusement.

I just sit there, on the cold cobblestone, my likely broken ankle throbbing and my poor arm becoming more sore by the minute. I am a doctor okay, and yes, I'm about eighty-six point forty-five percent sure that it's broken.

Gray chuckles and I raise a brow. "Okay, okay. But at least let me help you back to your apartment."

"But I already told you that I have previous engagements that require my attention." I object, wondering how he could see straight through my lies.

He gives me a half-smile. "Come on, Miss Heartfilia, you're not going anywhere like that." he gestures to my broken ankle and I sulk.

Wait. Wait a minute.

"I never told you my last name!" I screech, pointing an accusing finger at his momentarily startled face.

Okay kids, it is rude to point, remember that. But in certain situations – like this time – it is more than called for.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail, do you honestly think that I don't know who you are?" he smirks at me, and I huff and cross my arms.

This is not how my night was supposed to go okay.

I sigh. "Whatever. If you're thinking of abducting me or something, I can't guarantee you'll get a ransom or anything. Not only that, but I will fight back, just so you know."

Gray laughs. "I'm not here to kidnap you."

"Good, 'cause if you try, I'll scream really loud and people will come." I shake my finger in a warning gesture.

Levy looks completely lost but still worried.

"So?" Gray questions, holding out a hand.

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Whatever."

I reach out to take his hand when it suddenly hits me.

"Wait a second!" I yell, jerking my hand back. "You're _Gray_!"

He stares at me in confusion, and Levy still looks lost.

"You're the reason Natsu takes the four-thirty train every day!"

It seems I struck a chord because his mouth contorts into a frown. "You know that flame-head?"

I raise a brow and hold up my right hand, displaying my trinket. "This is his ring."

Gray sighs and drags a hand down his face. "So _that's _why…I _knew _it looked familiar." he mutters under his breath before offering his hand once more. "C'mon, let's get you home or he'll have my head or something stupid like that."

"Okay." I nod, and he helps me up.

It's still a few blocks back to my apartment, and I am not looking forward to this walk.

On the bright side, I got an answer to the question that's been bugging me for quite some time. Only, it came at the price of a broken ankle and a sore arm. Definitely not a win-win.

Looks like I'll be having to take more sick days off of work. Goodbye vacation in Extalia, hello overtime.

* * *

**end notes: **Okay I am not satisfied with this at all. Sorry 'bout that. But on another note: Gray has officially been introduced! Literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter title: **Subway Sandwiches and Spitballs

**notes: **and here's the _real _chapter five. i'm out of my funk because it was all just a misunderstanding because of my clumsiness and haste. so, after watching most of 'The Youngblood Series' which are really just all of the music videos for Fall Out Boy's new album, i'm back. it was weird.

**thanks to: **omw you guys honestly, you're the best. all these reviews, and then those who sent me words of encouragement. thanks, i know i was probably a little bit dramatic, but when you're accused of something you hate, it's kind of hard. also, don't be mean to the authors of the other story, they're cool, okay. it was just hard for them too.

**thoughts: **i'm really likin' this story, ya know?

* * *

_._

_{We're one in a million, why can't you see?}_

_._

* * *

**v.**

You may be thinking that I am a complete blonde for accepting Gray's proposal of walking me home. I assure, I am not stupid – I'm a pediatric doctor at age twenty-four, remember – and I had my reasons. I mean, who else was going to help me home? Levy is shorter and not to mention lighter than I am, I would have hated to put her through that.

And while we're on the subject, what is it with blonde stereotypes? Like really. It's ridiculous. Just because a girl has the hair color of a daffodil, or maybe sunshine, does not mean that she is mentally challenged. Our society today, good grief.

_Anyway. _

Gray helped me home, Levy trailed behind asking all sorts of questions such as 'How are you feeling, Lu?' and 'Do I need to take you to the emergency room?' and that is all that happened. There was no attempted abduction, no threat on my life, no blackmail (not that I've done anything blackmail worthy), and I was fine. You know, excluding the bruised and likely broken ankle I was suffering from.

That was three days ago, and honestly, I'm sick and tired of being homebound. I have had enough of invaliding and I'm ready to get back into the game of life. You may think I have it good, but no. Remember, about a week before this I was stuck in the house with a nasty cold. It sucked, and this sucks. And you know what else sucks? Well, that we don't have world peace, but that's not quite what I mean.

I haven't seen Natsu in three days either.

I narrow my eyes at the small grandfather clock above my mantel and watch as it ticks away the time. Like, you know how they say a watched pot never boils? Well, a watched clock seems to take _for-freaking-ever _to count the seconds, the minutes, and finally the hours. I have been watching it for the past hour so I know.

It's getting close to noon, and I still haven't accomplished much today. I finished my book that I thought I wasn't going to be able to, and I have had a mini-marathon of Castle. That's about it. But I want to do something, dammit!

However, that is kind of hard to do when one is on crutches and on the second floor of one's home. If I want to go anywhere, I'll have to descend my staircase and that is not looking like a plausible decision right now. When I move it, this throbbing slash stabbing pain shoots though me ankle and it really hurts, okay. Which is why I haven't moved from my couch in three hours.

But I'm going to go crazy if I stay in my apartment one moment longer, so I need to take action.

I tap my chin in thought. "Where to go? Where to go? I can take the subway so I don't have to walk the complete distance, but first I need to decide what my destination is."

I blink at the clock as the clock strikes eleven thirty, and suddenly, it hits me.

"I know!" I speak suddenly, startling my puppy, Plue. "I'll go visit Erza at the school!"

Plue looks at me skeptically from his spot on the carpet and I pout. It is true that Erza might just kill me if I limp into her classroom to have lunch with her, and honestly that would suck. But she'll understand, right? I hope. I really, _really _hope.

Besides, what kind of role model would she be if she was seen beating up one of her friends on school property? Not a good one.

"Okay boy," I smile and attempt to very carefully slide off the couch and onto my feet, "I'll be back in a little while. I have to go see what the big deal is about Erza with kids. 'Cause, you know, Levy told me it was super cute, so I have to see this for myself. And get lunch. I'm thinking Subway. I could really go for some Subway. You want anything while I'm out? No? Okay then."

I reach for my crutches and prop myself up before limping to my coat closet. I survey the mess of shoes on the floor with narrowed eyes before leaning over and picking up a pair of old Chuck Taylor high tops I've had since college.

Even though I'm on crutches and one foot will not technically touch the ground when I walk, that does not mean I want to go out with one shoe on. I mean, when you sit, both your feet usually touch the ground. What if I step in gum? Like, ew. Not taking that chance, thank you.

Sure the doctor (not me) said that I need to keep my foot elevated, but I need movement. Other than just using the bathroom and raiding my fridge.

_I promise that when I get back that I'll continue to faithfully carry out your orders, sir. But now I must go and get out of this home before I drive myself insane. _

With that mental promise, I grab a zip hoodie and my messenger bag before waving at Plue, who hasn't moved an inch since I first started lacing up my shoes. Before I head out the door, I glance down to survey my outfit of choice for the day.

A pair of my favorite black sweats from Aeropostale, a turquoise graphic t-shirt with a picture of a pipe and the words '_this is not a pipe', _my purple, white, and lime green striped zip hoodie, a pair of raggedy blue high tops, and my crutches. I blink and make a face.

Usually, I try to dress really well. Like, I enjoy making a statement with my choice of fashion. I am stylish, okay. But today, I just really want to get out of the house and it hurts to change pants, so. With a shrug of my shoulders and a wave at Plue (who is rooted to his spot, apparently) I am off.

Let me tell you something: it is not easy going down stairs on crutches. I have this system of how I do it. First, I plant my crutches on the step, then, I swing slash step down. After that I place my good foot on the next step, and then bring my crutches down and the process repeats, alternating steps as I go.

It is an excruciatingly long task, and takes me about ten minutes. But then I'm down and walking out the door into the sunlight. I can't help myself at first; I hiss. It kind of burns, alright, and my eyes have been shielded from UV-A rays for three days, what else do you expect?

I'm blinded for a few seconds, but then my vision returns and I breathe in deeply. The air is cool and crisp – because it's late fall – and smells of falafels. I close my eyes and smile, taking in as much of the outside world as I can.

I know I probably sound ridiculous, but if I'm going to be stuck in my apartment for the remainder of my temporarily disabled days, I need all of it I can get.

After adjusting the strap of my messenger bag, I head toward the subway station. But before I get there, I stop by the Subway sandwich place and order something for Erza and myself. I know what she likes, and if I take the demon an offering of some sort, she might not strangle me.

As the employee is preparing our subs, I take a moment to look at my reflection in the glass. Besides the pickles, dressings, and slices of tomato, I notice that my hair is limp and rather sad-looking. I glance up at the worker who is painstakingly squeezing a thin line of sweet onion across Erza's veggie delight, before pulling a hair tie out of my bag. It spends a few seconds between my teeth before I pull my hair up into a ponytail.

The guy who looks like he's just out of high school has just finished carrying out my instructions ("_One _line of sweet onion, okay. Just _one teeny line_.") and suddenly he seems rather exhausted. I blink before my brows furrow in worry.

"Kid, are you alright?"

He points to the vegetables layered on top of slices of provolone and whole wheat and I precariously lean over the glass divide to look at it. It is _perfect_, and I glance up at him in surprise.

"I didn't mess it up this time." he sighs in relief as I lean back.

Apparently he has dealt with Erza before.

I smile sympathetically and give him a thumbs up. "Perfect. Hey, can I get two chocolate chip cookies and a bag of chips with those too, please?"

He nods, looking like he's just escaped a brush with death and rings up my purchase. Now, I don't think you understand. Erza is a _tyrant _when it comes to her food. It sounds weird, I know, but let me explain. So like, back when we were in college there was that time when I accidentally destroyed her strawberry cake, right? Yes well, my good friend loves the stuff. In fact, she had a piece at least every day.

Now, there was this guy who Erza had a crush on, and he asked her out. She was ecstatic, okay. Me, well, I would have been more enthusiastic if she had hidden all of my leisure time reading material where I couldn't find it five days prior. Anyway, she had this really cute dress she wanted to wear on their date. She'd had it since high school because she had always been able to fit into it.

But the day of the date, it wouldn't zip. And, oh sit, World War III was upon us.

I have to admit (only to myself of course) that my scarlet-haired friend was looking a little chubby. But apparently all of that strawberry cake had added up and…well, let's just say what followed was not pretty. Now, I like my sweets too, I really do. But when you eat a piece of a high calorie dessert every day along with regular high calorie and fattening foods, something's bound to happen. Otherwise known as: it's going to catch up to you at some point and you're going to gain weight.

I'm going to spare you the details and just say that the night ended with tears and disaster. Anyway, after that Erza really began to watch what she ate.

She still has a piece of strawberry cake every day though. Her whole diet is based around the fact that she eats a slice, and it is conformed to fit it. That is real dedication right there, people.

So, like, this kid has obviously messed up Erza's order at some point and had to deal with her wrath. I sympathize, and pat his hand after I pay my bill. Then, I leave with as much grace as I can while being on crutches and trying to carry a bag of subs, cookies, and chips at the same time.

You know, I don't know if this is coincidence, irony, or someone's idea of a bad joke, but the sub shop Subway is located about a block from the train station subway. And it is on days like this that I really appreciate that fact. 'Cause my ankle's really starting to throb, and I'm ready to sit down now.

After I descend the stairs (which is a difficult task, as I have already explained), I raise my head to the sky – or, to the concrete ceiling anyway – and thank the heavens for public transportation. Some people stare and others give me weird looks, but I'm just relieved I made it.

A very nice elderly man holds the door for me when I fail to get on in time, and I give him an appreciate smile. Then, I try to find a seat.

When you take the four-thirty a.m. and the two-thirty p.m. trains, you forget things. Like how busy the subway is at lunchtime. I rarely encounter many people when I go to and from work, but now, I suddenly remember what it's like to have a normal schedule.

A businessman on his cellphone gives up his seat for me and I smile again and nod my head. Then, I sit, and it is pure relief that sinks into my bones. I heave a sigh and tilt my head back. It's still three stops until we reach mine, so I have a few more minutes to rest.

People probably think I'm dumb, and sometimes I wonder how I ever got into medical school and got straight As through high school. Like, I _am _smart okay, sometimes I just make stupid decisions.

I decide this might have been one of them as I stand in front of Magnolia's elementary school. It takes a few minutes of telling myself that I've already come all this way and I bought _sandwiches _and I'm freaking _hungry _before I actually hobble inside.

The lunch bell rings, and before you can say 'who's hungry?', kids are flooding out of their classrooms and heading for the cafeteria. It makes me smile in nostalgia, because, I remember 'those days.' It's a little more difficult to get to Erza's classroom but I manage just fine.

I take a deep breath before opening the door and plastering a bright smile onto my face.

Okay, so, Erza works with kindergarteners. And, I gotta say, she probably has the cutest class of kids in the whole school. I mean, who doesn't love a large group of adorable little five-year-olds? I mean, I do. Kids are great, and I love working with them as well.

Something hits me in the face, right between my eyes. It's small and wet and –

"Ugh!"

There's the sound of laughter coming from one side of the room. My eyes travel from the spitball at my feet to the snot-nosed brat sitting across the room laughing his lungs out. There's a straw clenched in his hand and _how dare that little midget think he can shoot a spitball at me. _

"Lucy?!"

I suddenly remember where I am.

There's an awkward smile on my face as I turn my head to see Erza staring at me with wide eyes. Her long scarlet hair is pulled back into a bun, and she's dressed in a smart but stylish navy blue suit with a ruffled white blouse.

"U-uh, hi Erza."

That kid is still laughing, but that changes when Erza snaps at him. "You back there, be quiet!"

And boom, it's eerily silent, and I shift awkwardly. Erza gives me a once-over, before sighing. "Lucy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting. You know, elevating that broken ankle of yours?"

Her stern stare is piercing and I laugh nervously, waving my hand – and the bag containing our lunch – and stumble over. I set the sandwiches on her desk, and smiled. "I needed some air – and some food. I thought you might want to have lunch with me?"

She sighs once more, but I can see her eyeing the bag on the desk. Hell, I can _sense _it. "Alright, I suppose."

I grin and, with some difficulty, pull a chair up to her desk. She pulls out our subs and I take mine with thanks, before unwrapping the paper and opening my bag of chips. My eyes travel over to the sulking kid in the corner – who is the only three living beings in the room, unless you count the class hamster – and I raise a brow.

Erza takes a bite of her sandwich and quickly swallows. "Thank you Lucy. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had lunch today. I have to stay and watch him." she nods toward the rather petulant little spitball shooter.

I shrug and toss a Sunchip into my mouth. "Phst, it's nothing. I must have a sixth sense or something. Anyway, what's that little miscreant still doing here?"

Sure, I may not have called him the nicest name, but.

Erza heaves another sigh and I see her eyeing one of my chocolate chip cookies. "He got into trouble and had to stay in here and eat his lunch, as well as miss out on recess."

"Oh, let me guess. Spitballs?" my eyes flicker from the kid in the corner to Erza.

She nods, then looks over at him. "You," she begins her 'dictator voice', "come here."

The boy slowly slides out of his chair and walks toward us, a rebellious gleam in his eyes. Erza watches him draw closer, jaw set. When he comes to a stop in front of her desk, she tucks a few stray strands of scarlet hair behind her ear.

"Lucy, this is Truman. Truman, this is Miss Heartfilia, the one I believe you just decided would be a good target a few minutes ago. Now, normally I would take some sort of action to punish you, but I think this time, since she happens to be a good friends of mine, I'll let Lucy decide." her voice means business, and Truman seems to know this.

I blink at him, before an idea pops into my mind. A slow, lightly cruel smile spreads across my lips as the kid stares at me. "Truman, do you know who I am?"

He scowls at me. "No. I don't care."

"Well," I break a piece of a chocolate chip cookie off, "I work at the hospital. And do you care to guess what I do?"

He narrows his eyes. "No."

I pop the piece into my mouth. "Okay, well, I'm a pediatric doctor. Which means I work with kids. Kids like your classmates. Kids like the unfortunate targets of your small little acts of terror. Kids like you."

Something akin to recognition dawns on his face, and he takes a step back in horror. "Y-you're not gonna give me a shot are you Miss Heartfilia?"

I smirk in satisfaction. "No. I only give shots to those who need them. Now Truman, I want you to take this paper, and to the best of your ability, I want you to write out an apology to the kids you hit with spitballs." he accepts the paper and turns to leave, but I stop him. "And after you finish that, I want you to apologize to Miss Scarlet for doing such things, m'kay?"

He nods frantically and rushes back to his seat. I feel quite satisfied with myself, quite honestly. The needles always get to the ruffians, and I never fail to deliver. Now, I never actually _mention _the tools used in inoculations, but kids jump to their own conclusions, and so.

Erza smiles at me as the sound of Truman scribbling frantically fills the air. "You would make a good teacher, Lucy."

"Psht, _sure_." I roll my eyes and chuckle a little. "But I think you're the better teacher, _Miss Scarlet. _You teach kids. I just help them get well, and sometimes, put the fear of God into them."

Erza laughs and reaches for the other half of her sandwich. And that's when she notices it.

Sometimes, I wonder why life has to be so cruel. Or why I have to be so forgetful. Sometimes, I ponder both.

Because Erza suddenly sees my Fairy Tail ring that I had, once again, forgotten to remove before heading out to visit with a friends.

It all goes downhill from there.

* * *

**end notes: **yeah yeah, i know. no natsu in this one either. just be patient, it's plot development. besides, he _might _show up next chapter. sorry this isn't proofread 'cause i gotta study for an upcoming algebra test, and i need to get a good grade.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter title: **Falling for You

**notes: **asjkfdhl, look i updated!

**thoughts: **this is short, 'cause i really have stuff to do. also, not proofread.

* * *

_._

_{The faster we're falling, we're stopping and stalling}_

_._

* * *

**vi.**

Okay, let me just make this clear. Sometimes in life you have to prioritize. Like, for example, that cute skirt in the window or lunch. Or paying rent and buying that new set of a limited edition, hardcover book trilogy. In my case it is either my dignity or my life.

I choose the latter.

Let me reiterate the current situation for you if you have a) forgotten, or b) do not realize what kind of danger it poses to my life.

Erza saw my Fairy Tail ring, and shit hit the fan.

_Shit hit the fan, _okay. And holy mother of chocolate, I'm gonna die if I don't get out of here _soon. _

"_Lucy_," the demon hisses, narrowing her eyes, "_what is that_?"

I decide to play it cool—casual. "Oh that? I believe you are referring to the children's book, _The Day the Crayons Quit_, by Drew Daywalt. It looks like a very good picture book, I'm wondering, do you read this to your class before naptime?"

Erza Scarlet—

is not impressed.

"_Lucy Heartfilia_," she seethes, standing and half-leaning over her desk, "where on _earth _did you get that _thing_?"

From the corner of my eye, I see Truman flinch and slowly inch away to the back of the room. Hm, smart kid. I chuckle nervously and scoot my chair away as well. "Are you referring to earth as in, Earth with a capital 'e', or sans the uppercase letter, because um, I'm just pondering the difference. Care to give your input?"

She is not taking this as well as Levy did—and oh, who am I kidding? Erza is completely different from Levy and I am so going to die if I don't get out _now. _Let me be honest, I want to _live. _I think I deserve that much, okay? I'm twenty-four, single and ready to mingle, and a pretty blonde with a broken ankle so just do me a solid this _one time_, okay universe?

My eyes dart frantically about the brightly colored classroom before landing on, no way, an open window. This is it, this is my chance—most likely my _one _and _only _chance.

Hell yeah I'm going to take it.

In one swift and less than graceful move, I grab my crutches and bolt—it's more like stumbling along at a very fast pace, but. Then, I silently thank whoever created windows without screens and then the person who designed the school before chucking my crutches out. I swivel around to see a gaping but momentarily immobile Erza and then, I follow suit.

"LUCY?!"

Also, it's great that there are shrubs outside to break my fall, because I don't need to be breaking _anything _else. They're kind of prickly and not exactly comfortable, but they work so I'm okay. I think, anyway. My head pops out of the shrubbery and I scan the area, noticing a few disturbed stares sent my way by a couple of kids eating outside. I nod toward them, and then disappear into the bushes again to search for my crutches.

I pick a few twigs and leaves out of my hair before frowning. I left the rest of my lunch inside with a monster, damn. But, no time to think of that now because I have to get away before she comes after me. I turn on my heel and am immediately met with the view of some guy's chest.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ah, I know that voice. That extremely familiar baritone silkiness with a boyish and right now, concerned undertone.

I look up, and sure enough, a head of messy pink locks appears in my vision range.

"Natsu!" I whisper hurriedly, waving my hands. "We have to go. _She's _after me, and if she catches me, I'm gonna _die_."

Yeah I may be exaggerating slightly but you've never seen a completely enraged Erza Scarlet who has not yet had her strawberry cake. And as if that wasn't bad enough, she'll be absolutely _furious _at me for jumping out a window on her. With a broken ankle, nonetheless.

Natsu looks speechless, but he talks anyway. "L-Lucy? What are you—hey, why are you on crutches? And _why did you just jump out of a freaking window_?!"

"Yeah hi. Fell the other night, it's not that high good grief that's like only on the first story and _crap _we gotta go _right now okay_." it all comes out in a rush, and as soon as I realize that Erza is no longer in her classroom, I panic.

_She's coming for me oh no oh no. _

I grab Natsu by his sleeve and proceed to heave my crutches back through the window. They clatter to the floor and then I turn to see a dumbfounded gangster behind me. I point to the window and nod, before placing my hands on the sill and hoisting myself up. Natsu seems to catch my drift because he helps me up before climbing in behind me.

I sigh in relief and turn to see a gaping Truman who seems to have been attempting his escape from the classroom. I give him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Truman, where do you think you're going?"

The kid shrinks away from my gaze. "U-um, Miss Heartfilia! I was just uh…y-you see…"

"Get back in your seat this instant you little mongrel before I call your parents and give you _that_." I growl, pointing to his desk as Natsu stares at me in confusion.

Truman squeals like a little girl and rushes back to his seat, and I turn to the confused gangster next to me. "Natsu okay, we have to leave, like _this instant._"

Erza most likely left the school via the very handy and helpful front doors like the modest and civilized person that she is. Screw modesty right now because this is my life on the line. Although, the next time I jump out an open window, I do not wish to have a broken ankle because that just _hurts _and makes things so much more _complicated. _

I hope you're taking notes.

Natsu grabs me by the shoulders and I blink up at him. "Lucy, listen to me for a second, will you?" I nod, and he sighs before continuing. "Okay, good. Now tell me, who is trying to kill you?"

He looks very menacing and grim and oh. I think he _might _have taken me a little too literally. You see, I am afraid for my life right now, and while Erza's never beaten me into next week I've seen what she's done to _guys _and I just, that is not something I ever want to go through in my life. Still not sure if she would actually hit me, but I'm not taking any chances.

More or less I'm just afraid that she'll sit me down—literally, this is not a figure of speech—and make me talk. It'll be like one of those inquisitions they do in the army when trying to get information out of terrorists. Or maybe like _the _Inquisition.

That didn't end well.

Okay so maybe I need to clarify here.

I hold up my hands. "Whoa wait, sorry. My life probably isn't in _jeopardy _or anything but—,"

Natsu never gets to hear the rest of my sentence because at that exact moment, Erza bursts into the classroom screaming bloody murder.

"Lucy Heartfilia! How _dare _you jump out a window with a broken ankle and—," she goes slack, then raises a brow, "…Natsu?"

He gives her a grin and a two-finger salute. "Hey Erza."

I blink, looking between the two in confusion. "I'm sorry…I don't think I understand what's going on."

Erza pales. "U-uh, Lucy this is Natsu. My friend. Natsu, this is Lucy."

So…Erza's friends with a high-ranking member of a gang, huh? Somehow this does not surprise me as much as it probably should. Wonder why.

Natsu, who seems oblivious to the now awkward atmosphere, takes a step forward. "So I brought you what you asked for." he places a brown paper bag on her desk.

Oh wow, how did I not notice that he was carrying it before? For shame Lucy, for shame. Your observation skills are going down the drain.

From the back of the room, Truman squeaks.

I think I'm starting to put things together.

"So Erza," I smile, slowly raising my hand and brandishing my prized possession, "I see you know my kind donor and benefactor. You know, this guy right here." I jab my thumb at Natsu, who raises a brow. "You're awfully friendly with a member of _Fairy Tail_, aren't you?"

She goes sheet white, I smirk, Natsu still looks confused.

Ah how the tables have turned.

* * *

**end notes: **i wrote natsu in. _are you happy now? _


End file.
